A&E
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Our girls go out and one of them gets a little worse for wear which means a trip to Royal Oldam General. ONESHOT! Please don't forget to review this!


Gill and Julie had both left work around eight o'clock. They had agreed to meet each other in The Grapes. It had now gone eleven and they were surrounded by two empty bottles of wine.

"I better get home, my ickle boy will be missing me" Gill stood up and wobbled slightly.

"Gill, he's twenty, I doubt he misses you besides he's down in Exeter he doesn't come back until next week remember?" Julie said as she stood up, she and Gill were both heavy drinkers but Gill hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"Oh yeah, but Orla's home she came back yesterday!" Gill replied as she pulled her coat on. "We're are going out for lunch tomorrow"

"Oh lucky bitch, I'll be working!" Julie said as she linked arms with her best friend. They reached the car park and realised they both couldn't drive home.

"Guess we'd better get a taxi then" Julie said as she pulled Gill over towards one.

"Oh look a cab!" Gill laughed as Julie pushed her into it.

"Yes you mad bitch" Julie gave Gill's address to the driver and they set off. When they reached Gill's house they stopped, both women climbed out of the car, Julie was going to stay at Gill's she just presumed it would be alright. Gill fumbled with the key in the door she shook it a little and finally the door swung open. Gill kicked her shoes off and went through to the kitchen. She found a bottle of wine and pulled out two wine glasses, she pulled off the cork and poured the wine, her hands were shaking slightly so it lapped over the sides and fell onto the work top.

"Whoops" Gill laughed as she handed Julie a glass who sat down on a dining room chair. Gill sat opposite her across the table.

"Is Orla upstairs?" Julie asked

"Yeah but she's asleep so we have to be quiet!" Gill whispered putting a finger to her lips but managed to poke herself in the eye instead. Julie snorted into her wine glass after she did this.

"Jesus, I'm boiling!" Julie untucked her shirt and undid the top few buttons just enough to reveal a black lacy bra.

"Christ almighty I don't wanna see that!" Gill laughed as she shielded her eyes "Actually it is bloody hot, shall we sit outside in the garden?" Gill jumped up and grabbed hold of Julie pulling her up too. Gill fumbled with the key in the back door until it opened and they made their way outside.

"Wait I'll get the chairs out" Gill went round to chair that had covers on and pulled two of them of. Julie went to sit down but didn't realise there was a step and fell down onto the patio.

"Julie" Gill gasped and ran over to her best friend. Julie sat up and Gill went pale. Julie had a large cut across her face that was dripping blood. Gill instantly sobered up.

"Shit" Gill helped Julie up who was still extremely drunk but her whole body was shaking from the shock of her fall. The cut was deep and thick blood was pouring down her face. She left their wine glasses outside and helped Julie into the kitchen. She made her sit down whilst she grabbed a tissue from the side.

"Hold this to it" Gill handed her the tissue, whilst she look through the cupboards for a plaster.

"It hurts" Julie's eyes began to gloss over with tears. Gill never saw Julie cry often but when she did Gill knew she was really upset.

"Come here" Gill pulled her best friend into a hug careful to avoid her head. Once she'd let go of Julie she took away the tissue to check her cut. It was quite big and there was still blood pouring from it.

"Think its time for a trip to Royal Oldam slap" Gill said as she got Julie a fresh tissue. Julie just sat there staring at the wall tears running down her face.

"I can't drive though" Gill muttered to herself. There was no way Julie could stand up by herself let alone drive. Gill wished she hadn't drunk so much but she hadn't expected the evening to turn out like this.

"Orla" Julie murmured.

"Oh yeah, hold on I'll be two minutes" Gill checked Julie was ok before running upstairs to Sammy and Orla's room. She gently opened the door and saw Orla curled up underneath the duvet. Gill didn't want to wake her but Julie needed a doctor.

"Orla love" Gill sat down on the bed and stroked Orla's hair. She began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Gill?" Orla murmured as she came out from underneath the covers. She couldn't understand why Gill was waking her up at this time of night, she didn't even seem drunk.

"I'm really sorry but Julie's fallen over and cut her head open can you drive her to the hospital I'm over the limit" Gill felt really bad especially as Orla had spent the whole day driving back from Uni but she knew that Orla wouldn't really mind.

"Oh god, course I'll drive give me two minutes" Orla climbed out of bed and Gill waited whilst she pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and a jumper. Gill and Orla went back downstairs and found Julie nearly passed out in the kitchen.

"Oh my god Julie" Gill shrieked as she ran towards her to stop her from falling to the floor.

"Here we'll take her out to the car" Orla took Julie's other arm and they helped her stand up. It took them both a while to get Julie into the car because she was practically a dead weight and it didn't help that she was so drunk. Gill got in the back and Julie's head fell into her lap, she was stroking her hair out of Julie's face but every time Gill's hand skimmed her forehead Julie would wince in pain. Julie was now struggling to keep her eyes open and Gill felt a bit sick at the sight of all the blood covering Julie's head. Gill had given Orla driving lessons and she had taught both Orla and Sammy that in times of a crisis there was no such thing as going too fast meaning it wasn't long before they reached the hospital. Orla got out the car and helped Gill lift Julie into the nearest wheelchair.

"I'm not sitting in that like an old person" Julie murmured as she tried to fight against it.

"Tough one slap, now shut up and don't pass out on us!" Gill laughed as she pushed Julie into it. They took her over to the A&E section and Julie was taken to a small room. Orla and Gill were made to wait outside against their demands to be with her.

"So how did this happen, I didn't hear anything?" Orla asked as she got two coffees from the machine. Orla saw Gill lower her head.

"We went into the garden and Julie tripped over" Gill muttered, Orla knew that wasn't the entire story.

"How much had you drunk?" Orla asked.

"A bottle or two at the grapes and then half when we got back, although I sobered up pretty quickly!" Gill laughed a little. It wasn't the first time one of their nights out had ended up in A&E. The last time they were here Gill had somehow managed to drop a wine glass on her foot and there was a large shard of glass stuck in her foot. Gill had been so drunk she wouldn't stop screaming and Julie was finding it hard not to laugh but after she saw Gill crying and her foot all bandaged up she did feel quite bad.

"Jesus, well as long as she's ok" Orla sighed as they sat down.

"Sorry for having to wake you up, I didn't know what else to do?" Gill muttered as she leant against Orla's shoulder.

"It's fine really I don't mind, I take it lunch is cancelled tomorrow?" Gill shook her head.

"No chance, I'm not letting Julie Dodson ruin lunch with my girl!" Gill and Orla both burst out laughing. Gill put her arm around Orla's shoulder and the two of them sat there leaning on each other for sometime until they saw the doctor that was sorting Julie out was walking over towards them. Gill and Orla jumped up hoping for news of Julie.

"Miss Dodson somehow managed to crack the side of her head open causing the rapid blood loss, however we've stitched her up and she's ready to go home, I trust you will take care of her now?" The doctor asked Gill, who stood there feeling like a naughty schoolgirl. The doctor knew exactly why Julie had fallen over, the smell of red wine was overpowering.

"Of course" Gill said curtly, the doctor nodded unsympathetically and walked away. "Twat" Gill whispered in Orla's ear as he walked away. Orla grinned and followed Gill in to see Julie.

"Alright slap, how you feeling?" Gill sat down on the bed next to Julie.

"Like I've got a bloody big headache" Julie winced as she took hold of Gill's arm helping to pull her up.

"I bet, come on lets go home" Gill and Orla somehow managed to get Julie back out into the car with little fuss. Once they were home Gill and Orla had the task of trying to get Julie up the stairs, which wasn't easy as she was having trouble staying awake let alone staying up straight. They finally got her into the spare bedroom and into bed. Orla had gone downstairs to get Julie painkillers and a drink. Gill had managed to get Julie out of the blood stained shirt and into one of Sammy's old baggy t-shirts.

"Don't ever scare me like that Julie Dodson I don't think I'll be able to deal with it again" Gill laughed as she sat down on the bed holding Julie's hand.

"Scared myself a little" Julie laughed. "I'm sorry for laughing at you when you got that glass in your foot" Julie sighed, it had been bugging her since they got home from the hospital.

"That was last year, I think I'm over it although I've got a bloody brilliant scar!" Gill and Julie both laughed and Gill helped Julie get comfy. "Your doctor was a complete twat though!"

"Really? I thought he was quite handsome!" Julie smirked as she pulled the duvet up closer to her face.

"Oh shut up, I swear you do it to wind me up!" Gill laughed as she rolled her eyes at Julie.

"No but seriously now Gill, thanks for looking after me" Julie squeezed Gill's hand.

"I wasn't going to leave you was I, no matter how tempting it was?!" Gill laughed.

"I know but still" Orla appeared in the doorway carrying a glass of water and some tablets for Julie, she put them on the bedside table and turned to leave the room.

"Orla thanks for taking me to hospital" Julie grabbed hold of Orla's arm to stop her from leaving.

"It's fine really, just don't scare us like that again!" Orla laughed, Gill stood up next to Orla.

"Come on we'll let you get some rest" Gill let go of Julie's hand.

"Alright well thank you both for this evening, I think you saved my life!" Julie grinned.

"Ever the dramatic one!" Gill laughed as she and Orla left the room. "Night slap" she whispered as she shut the door behind her. Orla and Gill made their way back to their bedrooms which were next to each other.

"Thanks for helping me" Gill said to Orla as she pulled her into a hug.

"No problem, night Gill" Orla replied as she hugged Gill tightly.

"Night love" Gill whispered before going back into her own bedroom. It didn't take her long to undress and get into bed. She suddenly felt very exhausted after this evening's event. Gill was glad Julie was alright but she knew that only Julie would manage to fall up a step and crack the side of her head open. Gill just wondered how long it would be until their next night out ended in another trip to A&E.


End file.
